The Demonic Case
by NagisaAzuma
Summary: Inspector Akane is thrown straight into a new case filled with monstrous creatures, murder, and kidnapping, all in the name of science. Two specialists are sent to assist with the case and to bring the criminal to justice. Set in between seasons one and two of Psycho Pass, Ginoza is an Enorcer and any characters from season two are not included. Yuri pairs- Elsanna YayoiXShion R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I've been meaning to publish an Elsanna and a YayoiXShion, but then I got an idea quite morphed into this. So, unfortunately, I do not own Frozen or Psycho Pass. I took Elsa and Anna and put them in the world Psycho Pass, but in between season 1 and 2 because I have yet to watch season 2 so none of those new characters will be in this... for now... maybe. Ginoza will be an Enforcer and Kogami will not be this fic. Yayoi/Shion, Elsa/Anna, (mostly Elsanna though, cause, ya know, Shion doesn't go on missions making moments a little hard to incorporate, but I will!) yuri warning, but do I really need to remind you? :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Akane sighed leaning back into her desk chair. It was 1 a.m., she had been up all night in a desperate attempt to finish her reports, but she could not find the energy to complete the last one. Not having another Inspector to help her sucked! Rubbing her eyes, Akane stood, admitting defeat. Grabbing her jacket, Akane made her way down to Shion's lab, too tired to go home and resigning to her fate on Shion's couch.

"Shion, can I borrow the couch for the night?" Akane called through the door. There was the sound of shuffling and a crash followed instantly by a curse before Shion opened the door. Shion looked over the red-eyed detective with tired eyes, easily deducing her situation. Shion nodded her head inside, moving to let Akane pass.

"Just don't wake Yayoi," Shion said closing the door with a yawn. Akane walked in to find Yayoi curled in a broken ball on the side of the couch. The sight made her smile, Yayoi was one of the tensest and most guarded people Akane knew, it was nice to see her relax even if it was in her sleep.

"Hey, that one's mine Inspector," Shion smirked, "You can take the couch and I'll take Yayoi."

"Thank you Shion," Akane bowed, but Shion wasn't paying much attention. She was nudging a dozing and slightly annoyed Yayoi.

"Oy, Yayoi," Shion said nudging the Enforcer again, "Come on." Yayoi grumbled something that Akane could only assumed was supposed to be English and turned her head away refusing to open her eyes. Shion sighed and picked up the Enforcer bridal style and carried her to the connecting room, closing the door behind them. Akane sighed and collapsed on the couch not caring to find a comfortable position before slipping into the sweet embrace of sleep.

Shion and Yayoi emerged the next day to find Akane sprawled out on the couch with her legs and an arm handing off with a lazy line of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. Shion smirked.

"She looks comfortable," Shion remarked, but Yayoi didn't pay her mind. Instead she went up to the Inspector and shook her shoulder, startling her from her slumber.

"Morning Inspector, I trust you slept well?" Shion said lighting a cigarette. Both she and Yayoi were dress in their typical wear. Shion in a low cut red dress and white lab coat and Yayoi in her typical form fitting suit.

"Morning Shion, Yayoi and yes, thank you," Akane replied standing and brushing herself off in an attempt to look more presentable, "Ugh, it'll have to do."

"You might want to try a little harder than that, remember, we have those special guests coming today," Shion said over her shoulder logging into her computer.

"Oh shit!" Akane cursed running out the door.

* * *

A black car parked in front of the Safety Bureau building and two young woman tumbled out. Well, specifically, the younger red-head stumbled out, landing disgracefully on her butt while the older, platinum blonde had no problem getting out. She held a stern and dangerous air about her while her clumsy companion seemed much more enjoyable. Both were clad in black cargo pants and loose black shirts complete with black leather boots. On their waists were matching black tactical utility belts and hanging from their right sides were handguns.

"Wow! Elsa look at all the skyscrapers!" the red-head exclaimed.

"Anna, we're not here to sight see," Elsa reminded her partner.

"Just cause we're not here to do it doesn't mean we can't," Anna smiled as Elsa helped the her to her feet.

"Morning!" Akane shouted running out of the building towards the two new comers. She had seen them drive up through the window and doubled her speed.

Elsa and Anna looked up find the source of the greeting. A young brunette running towards them. She didn't look more than twenty and seemed to have just gotten out of bed. She was dressed in a black skirt and blazer with a white button up underneath. Elsa took a more protective stance in front of Anna as the brunette got closer.

"I *pant* am so sorry *pant*, I had so much *pant* paperwork and *pant* I woke up late," Akane managed, kneeling over with her hands on her knees.

"Oh, its fine," Anna smiled, "We were just admiring the scenery." Akane stepped forward, extending a hand to Anna, but was cut off abruptly by Elsa. The blonde let out a low, threatening growled and bared her teeth revealing two unnaturally sharp canines. Akane pulled back instantly, taken back and a little frightened.

"Elsa! Don't be so mean!" Anna lightly slapped the blonde on her arm. Elsa's growl softened, slowly fading, but her distrust still showed plain on her face.

"Oh, no, its fine," Akane said in an attempt to smooth things over, "I just wasn't expecting it is all. I'm Inspector Akane Tsunemori of the Public Safety Bureau, Division 1."

"I'm Anna and this is Elsa," Anna introduced smiling, completely overlooking their titles. Anna and Akane shook hands, Anna reaching forward this time.

"Well, it's good to meet-," Akane said, but someone came running up behind her.

"Inspector! Inspector!" the rushing agent shouted, "Inspector Tsunemori! We found another victim."

* * *

The next thing the three-some knew, they were all standing in Shion's lab with Ginoza, Yayoi, and Shion who sat typing away at the computer.

"They found the thing in District 3 in a dumpster," Shion said casually, "They've set up a mile perimeter, but it was long dead when they found it."

"Then why are they calling us?" Akane asked.

"Because of our newbies," Shion smirked swiveling her chair to look at the two, "Elsa Frost and Anna Summers from Arendelle, a European country. Whoever's behind this was one of their targets, but he escaped."

"Wait, Arendelle?" Akane looked back to the two women, "Doesn't that mean that they don't work by the Sybil System?"

"Yes, but we do have something similar and the Psycho Pass remains the same," Anna spoke up.

"Which one of you is the Inspector?" Ginoza asked.

"I'm guessing Pippi Longstocking," Shion said fingering her cigarette. Elsa's face flashed, but it was to quick to catch the emotion. Anna, however, seemed to sense it and tried to cover the tension.

"Yep, Detective Anna Summers at your service," Anna smiled, "And Elsa is my partner."

"Partner?" Shion raised an eyebrow, "I thought she was an Enforcer, damn that means I owe Tenoh twenty."

"No, she is an... Enforcer, she's just, um," Anna couldn't quite find the right words.

"It doesn't matter, we should get to the scene," Ginoza said moving to the door.

"Right," Akane nodded, "Anna you're with me, Elsa will go with Ginoza and Yayoi." Anna seemed rather hesitant to leave the blonde, but did as she was told. She rode with Akane as they went over the details sent to them.

"This says the victim was about twenty and male," Anna read off the mini-computer watch Akane lent her, "Looks like this one came farther than the others found."

"What do you mean?" Akane asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"I mean, this one doesn't have as many... deformities," Anna said looking through the pictures. Akane didn't respond, her mind flashing back to the first one her team found.

 _Sirens were blazing and all Akane could see was red and blue flashing everywhere. She, Yayoi, and Ginoza arrived, grabbing their Dominators. The call described something beyond human. The stench was rancid and the scene was far passed fresh no thanks to the rain. Yayoi went down the designated alley first followed by Ginoza then Akane. It was filled with everything from trash to rats to what Akane hoped was the remains of a rather large dog, but the alley could have been the crispest place in the world compared to what they found. In the back, partially hidden under a mount of garbage bags and trash was a monstrous figure. It barely looked human. It looked like it hadn't eaten in years, with bones protruding in places they shouldn't be and skin somewhere in between puke green and white. There were limbs where limbs shouldn't have grown and random patches of scale-like skin cornering its body. Its appearance combined with the stench and a hearty dinner of ramen sent Akane over the edge ending with her hands on her knees and her breath in shreds (and something rather unpleasant now splatter on the floor). Needless to say Ginoza looked positively green and Yayoi went pale which Akane didn't even know was even possible for the Enforcer ignoring the fact that she was already as pale as naturally possible. All three took the next day off with Yayoi remaining in Shion's lab, Ginoza in his cell, and Akane at home._

Needless to say, it was not a very pleasant way to end the day. Akane looked to Anna who, miraculously, was smiling and chatting away about something Akane didn't have the heart to care about at the moment.

 _"_ Have you ever seen one of this guy's mad creations?" Akane asked, cutting Anna off mid-sentence.

"Well ya, I see one nearly everyday back home," Anna replied, unsure of where Akane's suddenly grim tone came from.

"And you're still...," Akane couldn't quite get the sentence out, but Anna only smiled.

"Happy? Bubbily? Positively giddy and smiling?" Anna said, "I always have a reason to be happy and besides, if I don't smile then Elsa will look all the more threatening." Anna laughed at the last bit earning her a confused look from Akane.

"Elsa's one of our top agents, she's yet to loose a partner and never left a single criminal get away," Anna grinned proudly, "but her demeanor and social skills need a little work."

"How long has she been your partner?" Akane asked.

"Hm... Elsa would know, I don't really keep track of these things," Anna shrugged.

 _'Geez, how'd this girl get her job?'_ Akane chuckled to herself, but Anna didn't notice.

Five minutes later they reached the scene. Two other teams were already there, but they were just some detectives and a few forensics leaving them as the only Enforcer Unit.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Akane said unbuckling, "I trust you know how to use a Dominator." Anna nodded and the two headed over to the Enforcers' truck. Akane opened it and was quite shocked to find Ginoza lying on the floor with blood running from his nose and Elsa standing over him with Yayoi's arms hooked under hers in order to restrain her.

"Elsa what in the name of Adnarr are you doing!" Anna shouted running up to the blonde who, despite her position, retained her emotionless mask.

"Ginoza, are you alright?" Akane asked rushing to her former partner's side.

"Fine," Ginoza replied touching the blood under his nose. Yayoi did not release Elsa even as Anna scolded her. The fiery red-head's shouts were garnering other's attention, but Akane didn't mind as much because they still seemed to have the desired effect on the blonde whose head was turned away from the Detective.

"You can't just go around punching everyone who gets on your nerves!" Anna scolded.

"Understood Detective," Elsa replied.

"Don't give me that!" Anna shouted, "I want an apology and so help me I will put you on desk duty for another month! I don't care if that leaves just me on this investigation!" Elsa looked down at this, seeming both hurt and angered by the last statement.

"Yayoi," Akane nodded to the Enforcer who immediately released the blonde and went with Ginoza to activate their Dominators.

"I'm sorry Inspector," Anna bowed, "I'll join the Enforcers on the way back to ensure that this doesn't happen again. Please do not report this to my superiors."

"Don't worry about it, I won't," Akane nodded, "but I would like to know just what happened back here." Anna looked to Elsa who remained tight lipped. Anna rolled her eyes and slapped the blonde on the arm.

"Elsa," Anna ordered causing the blonde to sigh in defeat.

"I do not wish to discuss the reason for my actions," Elsa said flatly, "I will accept any and all punishment deemed necessary."

"Elsa," Anna groaned, "Why do you always have to be like this? I will send you with Inspector Akane."

"You may do as you wish Detective," Elsa replied earning a frustrated groan from the red-head.

* * *

Minutes later, Akane found herself walking through the abandoned streets with Yayoi and Elsa beside her. How she ended up in this situation, she didn't quite understand. She was being mildly entertained by the two's squabble when...

 _"I am so, so, so, so, so, soooo sorry Inspector," Anna apologized as they got their Dominators, "I promise, Elsa's a good agent."_

 _"It's fine, you can take Ginoza on the off chance there's still some lingering disdain,"Akane replied, "We'll take the street to the left and you take the right, Shion said both connect to where the victim was found."_

 _"Got it," Anna nodded before running off to Ginoza._

And that's what Akane remembered at least, so now she was running around with Yayoi and, as far as she knew, a psychopath. The street wasn't well kept, but it wasn't a bad neighborhood either. A few scattered trash bags and an occasional cat, but otherwise, everything was fine until they came to a crossroads. The street ended in a house and two back alleys.

"Did Shion tell you which one?" Akane asked Yayoi, but she shook her head. Elsa stepped towards one of the alleys and took a long deep breath in. Akane looked from Yayoi to Elsa's back and thankfully, Yayoi seemed just as perplexed. Elsa stood there for a minute before readying her Dominator and turning to the other alley.

"This way," Elsa said continuing on without a second glance. Akane looked to Yayoi who shrugged and followed the blonde. The back alley was pretty much the same as the street only slimmer and with an obvious scent of alcohol. Elsa led the way down the winding lane with cautious, but certain steps. It wasn't too long before the alley opened up to what appeared to be an abandoned garden. Anna and Ginoza were already there.

"There's nothing here," Ginoza reported turning to Akane as they entered the area.

"Forensics must have taken it," Akane said dropping her Dominator to her side.

"That's not completely true," Anna said looking to Elsa who traded places with Ginoza and began stalking the overgrown bushes in the corner of the clearing.

"What's she doing?" Akane asked Anna.

"Oh, I guess we should have explained," Anna chuckled as Elsa searched, "Elsa and I are what they call a 'Hunter-Wolf' pairing. I think its a silly nickname really, but to summarize, Elsa is what we call an W.O.L.F operative. I'm not completely sure what it stands for, I'm pretty sure my boss just wanted to name them Wolves. It's just a string of words to describe the position, it's actually *Elsa raised an eyebrow at her partner* Right, off topic, basically they're advanced agents. Some are criminals like your Enforcers, others are people we found and trained for the position." Akane opened her mouth to further question the red-head, but Elsa cut in.

"Found it," Elsa said reaching into the brush with a gloved hand and pulling out what could have been a child. Its face was contorted in pain and terror. Dried blood covered the majority of its body along with rashes and scratches racing under the blood. Its eyes were pupil-less and its teeth were bloodied, but you could clearly see that they were all sharp canines. Same with its nails, they were sharp like claws and caked in blood.

"That doesn't match the description or the pictures," Akane said stepping towards it along with Anna.

"No, it doesn't," Anna said prodding it with a tool she pulled out of her utility belt.

"Who would do such a thing to a child?" Akane asked, mostly to herself was she peered at the sad creature in the Elsa's hand.

"Someone desperate," Anna suggested, putting her tool away, "or maybe they're just plain crazed."

"Either way, we should get this back to the team," Akane said, "Yayoi, contact Shion. Ask her about any recent child abductions in this District. Elsa, are you okay carrying that thing back?" Both women nodded.

"Once we get back to the cars, we'll give the body to forensics then meet back up in Shion's lab once we get to the Bureau," Akane said.

The walk back was silent. No one really cared to make conversation, so the air was filled with the sounds of car horns, plumbing, arguing, and _gunshots_. Everyone stiffened.

"It sounds like its coming from where we left forensics," Yayoi noted.

"Hurry, Dominators up," Akane ordered as they took off swiftly down the alley.

* * *

The scene back at the cars was a war zone. There were about thirty more people than when they left and about half of them were unmoving on the ground. There was a group of about twenty officers and dropping, all circled around something. The air was filled with gunshots, roars, and screams as the action played out.

"Spread out!" Akane ordered, but they weren't given any time. Something barreled through the circle of officers and it locked eyes with them. Growling, it catapulted itself towards them in a crazed rage.

"Move!" Akane shouted as she, Anna, and Elsa leapt to the left and Yayoi and Ginoza to the right. The monster landed right where Akane had stood with a roar. Turning, it barreled toward the trio. Yayoi and Ginoza immediately raised their Dominators and aimed, but they didn't respond.

"Damn it!" Ginoza cursed and as if on cue, Elsa and Anna dropped their Dominators (and in Elsa's case, a corpse) and readied their handguns. Firing, both emptied about three shots into the monster, but it didn't slow it in the least. If anything, it fueled its anger. Roaring, it leapt at the threesome. Elsa's eyes flashed bright red. She shoved Anna into Akane, pushing both out of the monster's way and leapt. She and the beast met midair, but Elsa's momentum pushed both back so Elsa landed on top of the creature on the cobble stone. The creature roared and clawed at Elsa furiously as she gripped its throat, but her dominance didn't last. The creature's constant thrashing and the slanted ground caused the two to tumble towards the forensics tent and the creature wasn't having any it. Once finding some footing, it slammed Elsa down by her chest continuing to claw at her with one hand and held her down with the other.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted racing to get to her partner, but Yayoi was faster. Yayoi shoved the Detective down mere yards from the two and raced in herself. Yayoi slammed the side of her foot into the creature's head, sending it reeling, rolling off of Elsa with a yelp. It was struggling, clutching to the side of its head as Yayoi grabbed it from behind, wrapping her arms around it neck in an attempt to break its neck. The creature stood on its hind legs, rearing and thrashing violently, desperate to shake Yayoi off. Ginoza ran in to help, but ended up getting slammed into some trash cans. The creature ran itself into a nearby wall, jarring Yayoi, but not breaking her grip. Unfortunately, it seemed to have enough intelligence to know Yayoi couldn't keep it up for long. It continuously slammed itself into the wall until finally Yayoi flew off and landing roughly in a crumpled ball on the stone. By that time Elsa was back on her feet and Anna and Akane reached the creature. They had it cornered and weakened. Elsa came up from the side, delivering a sharp kick to its hind leg causing it to collapse in pain. Akane raised Elsa's handgun, aiming a clear shot at its head. It growled, but couldn't move. Akane fired, shooting a perfect shot through its eye. It yelped and convulsed, but quickly fell still. It was the victim forensics found, their original target.

* * *

Author's Note: You like it? What happened to Yayoi? What are these strange creatures? Do you know? I really hope you don't, but hey if you're smart, you're smart. Not meaning that those who have no clue aren't smart (trust me I read mysteries and am still not getting any better at them ;) ). Reviews please and feel free to tell me is there's any mistakes because knowing me there's destined to be at least twenty. Well, I hope you like it and will keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Congratulations! You managed to deal with me until chapter 2! That in itself is a mystery, but one that I don't mind leaving unsolved. Anyway I thought I'd give a little Yayoi/Shion since the main characters are Elsa, Anna, and Akane (it also probably helps that Yayoi is my favorite character in Psycho Pass, but that's besides the fact). Don't worry, I'm still furthering the mystery, but I really wanted at least one moment, oh, and yes I did include a Elsa/Anna for those reading for that. And to anyone who has been waiting, I'm sooooo sorry. Well hope you enjoy.

* * *

Akane sighed, relief washing over her as the creature went limp and she saw Ginoza limp over, but the feeling was short lived. Ginoza's forehead and cheek were bruised and Akane could only imagine the amount of scraps and bruises racing along the side he landed on yet he was lucky.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed as her partner buckled, grasping Anna's shoulder for support.

"I'm fine," Elsa grunted, but all that got her were more concerned glances and supportive whispers from Anna.

"Yayoi's down," Ginoza reported.

"Call it in," Akane ordered, "Request a medical team and transport." She rushed to her fallen Enforcer's side, cursing under her breath.

"I swear Yayoi, if you're dead, Shion won't be the only one to come after you in the afterlife... next life... whatever," Akane curse, turning the Enforcer over to her back.

"Enforcer Ginoza reporting, we have an Enforcer down and estimated forty dead or injured," Ginoza phoned, "Requesting medic and transport."

He remained on the phone for another five minutes giving the details of the attack before going to Akane's side.

"How long?" Akane asked.

"Ten minutes, tops," Ginoza replied then pausing before continuing, "Shion's going to murder you."

"Only after she kills Yayoi, I dread the earful we're going to get," Akane sighed.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ginoza and Elsa were being treated by the medics and Yayoi was being transported to Bureau's hospital wing while Anna and Akane were forced to take care of the details and reports. By the time they got back to the Bureau, the word was out, but they were all too tired to care about the stares and whispers.

"Anna, your room is up those stairs," Akane directed, "Pick any room that has Guest Quarters written on the door. Elsa, if you follow Ginoza, he will lead you to-"

"Um, if you don't find," Anna piped up looking rather embarrassed, "I'm not supposed to leave Elsa's side."

"Fine," Akane shrugged too tired to pry, "Elsa, go with Anna." Elsa nodded before turning to where they were directed. Ginoza also walked off to his cell leaving Akane where she was. Sighing, she turned in the direction of Shion's lab.

' _Might as well get this over with so I can go to bed_ ,' Akane sighed, but her thoughts were interrupted by a tentative tap on the shoulder. It was Anna.

"Are you alright Inspector?" Anna asked.

"Fine, Shion's not going to be happy is all," Akane replied.

"Shion? The analyst?" Anna furrowed her brow.

"Ya, um, Yayoi is her, well, her girlfriend," Akane said, aware of the slight awkwardness of the moment. The two weren't officially 'out', but their entire team knew, so Akane didn't think it would be too big of a deal and, honestly, Anna didn't seem to care.

"Oh," Anna said, her expression turning from confused to concerned, "You're going down to tell her the news?"

"Ya," Akane nodded images of how many ways that discussion could turn out and not a single one of them ended without her verbally assaulted or physically bruised.

"You want me to go with you?" Anna offered, her smile returning.

"Oh, um, thanks, but I don't think you'll really want to," Akane managed a chuckle.

"Well that much I could guess from your expression," Anna laughed, "but you shouldn't be the one to take the blame, she ran in to save Elsa and protected me in the process, if anything we should go down not you." Akane raised an eyebrow and Anna giggled.

"Come on," Anna said grabbing Akane's arm earning Akane a growl from Elsa, "Oh shush." Elsa rolled her eyes and followed the head-strong Detective down to Shion's lab.

Needless to say, Shion was not please in the least. Anna had knocked and the blonde let them in with her usual sarcastic and mildly entertained tone. Akane let Anna give Shion the details and basically do all the talking. She explained the mission starting from when they got there and didn't seem to understand the term summarize- seriously all this girl did was ramble until Elsa raised an eyebrow or something. Shion being Shion acted bored through the first part (which shouldn't have been much of a feat) although Akane could swear she could see a flicker of amusement behind the analyst's chocolate eyes. Unfortunately, that just about completely vanished the second Anna uttered the sentence 'Yayoi rushed in to help, but-' which, in hind sight, could have been phrased better in just about a hundred different ways.

"But what?" Shion's voice was dark and threatening like an animal just barely restraining itself from leaping at its innocent prey.

"But, well, um," Anna seemed to loose all speaking capacity forcing Akane to finally step forward.

"She's been taken to the hospital wing, her condition isn't terrible, but she's unconscious," Akane cut in, talking as quickly as humanly possible, "When I inquired further they said she's probably concussed and there were some major bruising from the beating she took. Nothing too severe by the looks of it, but they won't know for certain until she wakes up." Shion gave them the death glare of the century, Akane might have shrunk back, but her position forbid it. Anna didn't look much better while Elsa just seemed bored.

"So basically, Yayoi is in the med bay because the fucking Dominators once again refuse to work and because none of you had the god-damn balls to do anything yourself?" Shion asked her voice quaking in barely contained rage.

"More or less," Akane gulped.

"Get out," Shion ordered.

"Shion we're-," Anna attempted.

"I said **get out** ," Shion practically shouted the last words and, honestly, Akane was shaken. Shion never lost her cool, but then again, Yayoi never got hurt on missions. Anna nodded solemnly and ushered Elsa to leave. Elsa's eyes were more awake now and she didn't look too happy.

"Elsa," Anna ordered, her tone sharp, but her volume low. Elsa obeyed, walking briskly out the door followed shortly by Anna. Akane also moved to leave, but Shion had one last thing to say.

"Where is she?" Shion asked, her tone softer, almost hurt.

"In the same room Kogami was in," Akane replied wincing inwardly at how she shot Kogami right on the spinal cord with her Dominator. Not the best way to start her first day on the job. Shion just nodded and let Akane leave, the automatic door closing instantly behind her.

"Well that could have gone worse," Anna smiled, but it was clear she far from enjoyed their confrontation and its effect still lingering in her eyes.

"It also could have gone much better," Elsa said coldly, " 'Yayoi rushed in to help, but', how is that the first thing that comes to mind when you tell somebody that someone they care about is hospitalized?"

"Hey! I wasn't thinking straight! Besides, I didn't hear you trying to help," Anna pouted.

"When do you ever think straight?" Elsa rolled her eyes and Akane swore she saw a smirk flash across the red-head's face. Anna grabbed the blonde's collar and pulled her down to her.

"I have thought anything straight since I met you," Anna whispered causing her partner to instantly flush bright red. Anna released the now red blonde and was off with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Night Inspector!" Anna called dragging a burning Elsa. Akane couldn't quite figure out what just happened between the two, but decided not to dwell on it, it wasn't like she was in the mental state to guess either. Sighing, all Akane could think of as she turned to head back to her car was how desperately she hoped the traffic on the way home wasn't too bad.

* * *

Shion watched on the Bureau's security cameras as the Inspector left. Only when she saw that Ginoza was asleep in his cell, Elsa and Anna were locked in their quarters, and that Akane was off did she get up. Walking briskly while trying not to look too much in a hurry, Shion made her way to the medical floor of the Bureau. Finding Yayoi's room to be on the left of the first hall. Looking both ways for any unwanted doctors or staff, Shion went in and made sure to closed the door without a sound. Yayoi was lying on a typical hospital bed with multiple monitors surrounding her, all flashing and beeping continuously, but Shion didn't seem to notice. Taking a chair from the corner, she quietly picked it up and brought it to the side of Yayoi's bed. Sitting, she scowled at the young Enforcer.

"Just had to play hero didn't you?" Shion scoffed, "Running in without a second thought? What got into you! Since when do you do anything without thinking before hand? You just-ugh!" Shion let her head fall into her hands. She remained like that for a while before looking up again. Sighing, she sat back, staring at Yayoi's motionless form, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest. Subconsciously, she reached out and grasped Yayoi's hand, rubbing small circles into the back of it. Shion smiled and that's where she remained for the rest of her night.

* * *

Anna arrived to the room first, unlocking it with the code Akane gave her before she left. The room had two beds and desk with a chair, but not much else. There was a door leading to what Anna assumed was a bathroom and a small dresser sat to the side.

"Well, its cozy," Anna smiled to her partner who's face remained as stoic as ever, "Oh come on, you're not even going to drop the act in our room?"

"We're here on business Anna, this isn't a vacation," Elsa reminded, "It would seem they already dropped off our bags."

"Ya, but I really don't feel like unpacking right now," Anna pouted and promptly face-planting on a bed. Elsa rolled her eyes, but made no move to ridicule her. Taking her bag in hand, Elsa went over to the dresser and unpacked the few clothes she brought. Her bag consisted of about another three shirts, the same as the one she wore, one spare pair of pants also the same as the ones she wore, some undergarments, and a loose blue shirt with a matching pair of pants. Anna propped herself up on her elbow and watch her partner with a small playful smile.

"Exciting day," Anna remarked.

"I don't think exciting is the word you should be using," Elsa replied not looking up from what she was doing.

"Soooo, you going to tell me what you were up to in the van?" Anna questioned.

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Frosty."

"Princess."

"Well," Anna smirked, "I am pretty much royalty."

"Really? Well then, if you're royalty what does that make me?" Elsa smiled, but still didn't look up from the shirt she was folding. Anna sighed at the lack of attention and got up from the bed. Approaching the blonde from behind, she wrapped her arms around her partner's waist and rest her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"My future Queen," Anna answered with a light nuzzle.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just checking my partner for any remaining bruises or cuts," Anna replied, smiling playfully.

"Anna, any injury I had is long gone by now," Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Says you," Anna said removing her arms from Elsa's waist and moved them to her braid, carefully undoing it and slyly brushing her hands against the blonde's neck. Elsa bit her lip and Anna smiled. Undoing the braid, she brushed her hand through Elsa's hair causing Elsa to purr.

"That's not fair," Elsa whined.

"What? It's not my fault you're hypersensitive," Anna chuckled.

"And its not my fault that our boss decided to play-," Elsa began to grumble, but Anna cut her off.

"Hey, I think you're the perfect lil'pup," Anna whispered lightly nuzzling Elsa neck for emphasis. Elsa couldn't help it anymore, she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. Anna only chuckled before leaving the blonde for her suitcase.

"Tease," Elsa said when Anna returned to her side.

"Guilty," Anna grinned, unpacking her mess of a suitcase. Nothing was folded and the bag bulged like it was about to explode.

"Aren't we modest?" Elsa remarked.

"Hey, we're out of the country, I didn't know what I'd need and I had to pack for you too because I knew all you'd bring were work clothes," Anna pouted.

"Because we're here for work," Elsa said, but all that did was earn her a playful shove from Anna. Sighing, knowing Anna wanted a response, Elsa merely shrugged, grabbed her sleepwear and headed to the bathroom to change, smirking inwardly at how Anna was probably pouting.

Elsa had gone to bed by the time Anna had finished changing and unpacking, but that didn't mean Anna couldn't have a little fun. Instead of going to the empty bed, Anna turned to Elsa's and slipped quietly under the covers. Elsa was lightly dozing and facing her. Smirking, Anna wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her close. Elsa didn't give any resistance and, thankfully, didn't wake up, but she did do exactly what Anna hoped she would. Elsa nuzzled Anna's neck and collar, purring softly as she tried to find the best position. Anna just smiled and slowly allowed herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Elsa's purrs.

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny much unlike Shion's mood. Akane dreaded the treatment she was probably going to get from the blonde analyst, but hardened her expression and strode into the Bureau. Today her team along with Elsa and Anna were supposed to follow up on the case and try to zero in a the perpetrator, unfortunately, all of that was supposed to take place in Shion's lab, the last place she wanted to go at the moment. When she entered, Ginoza, Elsa, and Anna were all already there, but Shion was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, should we wait?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"No, we'll start," Akane said, "Ginoza, do you think you could access the computer?" Ginoza didn't reply, he just walked right up to the computer and started typing, but soon stopped. The computer was already logged in and running. Multiple lists of notes on their current case were open on the screen along with a separate list of missing children ranging from ages five to fifteen.

"Hm, she's efficient," Anna said.

"Looks like she also has the forensics' report, the coroner's report, and some pictures," Akane observed, glancing over the documents on Shion's desk.

"This says the smaller one was killed from blood loss and, well, Akane put a bullet through the other one's head," Anna said.

"Ya, but the original information we were sent said that the first one was long dead," Akane reminded.

"Maybe it resurrected itself," Anna chuckled.

"Maybe the one we fought was a different one that went under the same treatment as the first," Ginoza suggested.

"Ya, but forensics didn't have another body," Akane said shifting through some papers beside Shion's keyboard.

"Or maybe it got mad because strangers were messing with its computer and decided to reek havoc from beyond the grave," Shion said causing Akane and Anna to jump. Shion stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a rather tired looking Yayoi leaning on her shoulder.

"Shion! Yayoi!" Anna exclaimed looking like a barely restrained five year old about to pounce on them with a giant bear hug.

"Yayoi what are you doing here! You should still be in bed!" Akane exclaimed, but Yayoi only shrugged as Shion deposited her on the couch.

"Get your grimy hands off my keyboard Nobuchika," Shion said in her usual tone, but Akane could detect a hint of true irritation and anger in her voice.

"So, do you have any leads yet?" Anna asked, she had returned to rifling through Shion's papers.

"No, I thought that's what you were for," Shion replied typing away at her keyboard.

"True," Anna laughed, "Our current suspect was a scientist of ours who worked in our bio-tech department. His name was Duke Weselton. He and two of his subordinates went missing around a week before the first body showed up. They've been our main targets."

"Duke Weselton," Shion muttered still typing, "Sounds like a weasel. Here we go." Shion pulled up a page with a picture of an older man with a giant gray mustache, round glasses, and an obvious toupee. Next to that was a long formal report on the man in question.

"Looks like a weasel," Shion muttered, swiveling in her chair to face the team, "Well?"

"I say he looks like that guy we arrested last week," Yayoi slurred tiredly, "You know the dude in the ratty tank top and basketball shorts and that stupidly pointy nose selling those funny cases. Said they were movies, but everyone knows movies don't look like that. Ha, idiot," Everyone turned to Shion with raised eyebrows, even Ginoza. In return she shrugged.

"Drugs," Shion answered. That answered everyone's question.

"I'll scan the security cameras in the attacked districts for any sort of spotting," Ginoza stated.

"Alright, Shion try to find a trail, money, paper, digital, anything you can find," Akane instructed, "Oh, and keep an eye on Yayoi. Ginoza, if you finish before we're back help Shion. Elsa, Anna, you two are with me."

"Wait, you can't leave me with him Inspector," Shion groaned.

"Just get to work," Akane said already making her way to the door, but before she left, she briefly stopped at Yayoi side.

"Hey, you okay?" Akane asked concerned.

"Never better," Yayoi replied, eyes glazed from the pain killers. Akane smiled at her Enforcer before leading Anna and Elsa to the car.

* * *

"No point in using the truck if its just one Enforcer," Akane said jumping in the driver's seat of her patrol car, "but, you will have to sit in the back Elsa." Elsa obeyed wordlessly as Anna popped into the passenger seat.

"So where we goin' Inspector?" Anna grinned.

"I have a hunch I want to check out," Akane replied, putting the car in gear.

"A hunch? Care to elaborate?" Anna chuckled.

"There's been some rumor of a new killer on the loose in an old abandoned district," Akane explained, "There's no proof of any deaths so the Bureau hasn't gotten involved. All people find is blood, a lot of it."

"So you think our case and this supposed killer is connected?"

"Possibly."

"And we're going in without Dominators?"

"If they are connected, I don't want us to risk the Dominators getting in the way," Akane explained.

"Makes sense," Anna agreed, "Hey Els, can you pass your gun up?" Nodding, the blonde took the weapon out of her holster and handed it to the red head.

"Here," Anna said placing it in the cupholder next to Akane.

"What's that for?" she questioned.

"Well, we can't have you going in unarmed," Anna replied.

"But what about your Enforcer?" Akane asked.

"Elsa will be fine," Anna assured confidently.

"Oh... well thank you," Akane smiled, parking the car on the street next to a police taped street, "Welcome to the old Industrial District." Their surroundings were an absolute contrast to the rest of the city. Its homes were mismatched wooden huts stacked on top of each other. It smells like garbage and drugs with no signs of life anywhere. Even the yellow tape cutting off the street entrance to the rest of the road looked decrepit.

"Thank you?" Anna replied, stepping out of the car. Akane rounded the hood, gun in hand while Elsa came through the back door.

"Be careful, we've had Enforcers and Inspectors alike get abducted in here," Akane warned. Anna nodded in understanding as Elsa took the lead and started down the unsettling street.

* * *

Anna soon found that no matter how far they walked or in how many directions, there was nothing but garbage and stink. She could make out sign of gang or dealer activity. Not even a rat, stray cat, or dog, even bugs seemed to steer clear. The buildings were rusted, burnt, and looked to be on their last leg, a few had already caved in. Still, it was clear that this was the Industrial District even without Akane stating so. Every wall was made of thick concrete and beyond them were large albeit mangled machinery, but looking past the trash and rust, nothing seemed to be wrong certainly not enough to close the quadrant.

"What happened here?" Anna breathed.

"I'm told there was a chemical explosion," Akane explained, "it was some new combination and for fear of unknown repercussions, they shut down the entire sector."

"So basically, if we develop a third eye or start talking out of our butts, don't be surprised," Anna deadpanned.

"Pretty much," Akane laughed, "but it's been years, I'm sure at least the brunt of it has passed. Besides, we won't be here long." Suddenly a loud crash sounded from a side street behind them.

"On second thought, we might be here a while," Akane whispered. Anna quickly motioned for Elsa to run to the wall beside the street opening while she and Akane readied to provide cover fire.

Creeping slowly, Elsa rounded the corner and was shocked by what she saw. On the ground was the mangled form of one of Weselton's subordinates. Multiple bones were either broken or shattered and he was lying in a swiftly growing pool of blood.

 _'He must have been thrown down from above!'_ Elsa realized, turning to call a warning to Anna and Akane.

"Anna! Akaaugh!"

* * *

Anna and Akane had heard nothing for several seconds after Elsa turned the corner and began to shuffle forward, guns up and safeties off. Suddenly, just as they were about to come into view of the street, a shout rang out.

"Anna! Akaaugh!"

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, instantly bolting to her partner with Akane close on her heels. What they saw shocked them. A red headed man was standing over Elsa who was covered in a thick black net. He was dressed in black slacks and blazer with a dark gray dress shirt on underneath. Around his neck was a black tie with a strange gleaming pin that seemed to be some sort of symbol.

"Elsa!" Anna cried again, increasing her speed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the man sighed almost pitying flashing the Inspectors a small remote. Clicking the top button, Elsa spasmed and cried out in pain causing both Anna and Akane to come to a sudden stop.

"Funny, that shock wasn't even that large," he observed, "well, just another thing I'll have to test."

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Anna demanded, fists clenched and eyes flashing dangerously. Akane was shocked, it was like she was another person. If she hadn't been there to witness it, she would never have believed Anna could be so threatening.

"Well that was rather rude," he frowned, "No matter, if all goes to plan I'll never have to be bothered by you or your kind again."

"Plan?" Anna growled.

"Kind?" Akane questioned.

 _'What was he talking about? And why isn't Anna fazed by that too?'_

"Oh, so you haven't told them?" he smirked, "All the more fun for me."

"Hans!" Anna snarled, but there was little she could do.

"You see Inspector," he began, "Anna and her several other Arendelle operatives took part in an experiment known as W.O.L.F. In this experiment they would take what you call Enforcers and attempt to genetically enhance them. Some came out like super humans while others ended up highly deformed or mentally insane, sometimes both. The super humans were paired with a partner like your Inspectors while the others would be used for everything from more experimentation to gun range dummies. Elsa and I were strong enough to pull through, but several of our comrades were not as fortunate. So now I will exact revenge for them."

Akane didn't know what to say. Sure the Sybil System was beyond flawed, but this was something else. Experimenting on Enforcers... and the risks... why would anyone do such a thing?

"Rather eye opening isn't it?" Hans smiled, "Don't worry Inspector, no harm will befall you or your coworkers so long as you stay out of my way. And Anna, you and everyone of your fellows better start saying your goodbyes." With that he lifted trapped and unconscious Elsa like a body shield before leaping the wall and running away along the roof.

"Come on! We have to get Elsa back," Anna exclaimed, already running after him, but Akane didn't move, "Inspector?"

"No Anna, we need to talk," Akane said.

"But you have no idea what he'll do to Elsa!"

"Frankly, for right now I don't care," Akane snapped, "We're going back to Headquarters and you're going to talk or you're on your own." Anna's eyes flashed and for a moment Akane thought she was going to attack her, but suddenly the red head sighed and nodded resolutely. Her shock must have been clear because Anna elaborated.

"You deserve the truth and my side of the story," Anna explained, "what he said isn't all true, it's just what he believes." Akane nodded. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
